What to do about Deadpool
by grimbutnotalways
Summary: What happens if you mix Deadpool, the Teen Titans, a mystery man from Ravens past, and lots and lots of hydra agents? Yep, you guessed it, this story.
1. Chapter 1

Deadpool was staring with his mouth hanging open at the T.V. "They actually have a Bea arthur look alike contest?" _Well thats interesting._ **It's disgusting. how can you people watch this?** "you better take that back bold font voice or your going to get a hole through your head." **Go ahead i dare you.** "your planning something." Deadpool said as he put his pistol to his head. ** I double dare you.** _Don't do it!_ Deadpool tapped his gun to his forehead in contemplation. **I triple dare you.** "Gah, nobody can resist a triple dare." and then he shot himself in the head.

He woke up with a headache and Bea arthur was already over. "NOOOOO! Why do all the writers hate me?" just then wolverine burst through the door. _Well apparently not all writers hate you._ Deadpool shot wolverine in the head and he was knocked down but not dead, not even temporarily.

Wolverine got back up after a few seconds. "Bub, you just made the worst mistake of your life."

"You shouldn't say that unless you've seen all the mistakes i've made, there was this one time when i got official captain America underoos." (shiver) **You promised you would never speak of that day!** "okay, but there was that other time-"

"shut up!" wolverine said as he plunged his claws through Deadpools lungs. Deadpool took that rather personally. _Ha, he can't shut us up. Deadpool grabbed his katana quick as lightning and sliced at wolverines arm._ **That left him vulnerable to attack so wolverine shoved a claw into his side.** _Oh, good one, then-_ Hey! this is my fic, stop narrating.

By this time Deadpool had healed his neck. "Ha, ha nobody can shut up the merc with a mouth!" Then t-ray came through the wall and broke his jaw. "murghl?" asked Deadpool.

Then Blind al appeared out of nowhere and started telling wade "you really should clean up better."

Then deadpool woke up. "All writers do hate me!" He shouted to no one in particular. "You know exactly who i'm talking to." All of a sudden he realized that the Bea arthur look alike contest was about to announce a winner. "Yes! At least i can watch the end." **NOOO! My plan failed.** _Well it sort of worked._ "shh! watch."

The announcer was on a stage with a red curtain behind him. he was holding a slip of paper. "And the winner of the first Bea arthur look alike contest goes to..."

Suddenly a old woman with big glasses climbed up on stage and pushed the announcer over. "Hey, isn't that blind al?" _ She certainly isn't Bea arthur._

On the T.V blind al said "Thank you, this is such an honer. I would just like everyone to know that i might need a little help from a certain mercenary that wears black and red spandex and has a big moter mouth."

"hmm, has she been seeing another mercenary?" Deadpool asked.

"One called Wade Willson." she said starting to look nervous.

"Wow, he even has the same name."

The guards were starting to come out. "Deadpool! Get your ass over here now!"

"Oh! she meant that moter mouthed red and black spandexed mercenary called Wade Willson." Deadpool said as he readied his teleporter. All of a sudden he teleported to the stage. The crowd was even more startled by this. Deadpool says in his best showman's voice "thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week. Well not really but you can dream." **It'll be more like a nightmare.** _hehehe._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, i'm smart. (sarcasm). I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. oh, well. Here it is. Disclaimer: I wish i owned Deadpool or the teen titans but sadly i do not and do not plan on owning them anytime soon or maybe i do? HA! yeah right. I do own Grim so that makes it all better. Also my OC plays a major role so if you don't like that don't read it._**

Blind Al says "Deadpool a little less chatter and a little more getting the hell out of here!"

Just then hydra agents burst through the doors. "HAIL HYDRA!" they all scream.

"Wait i am awake aren't i?" Deadpool asks. Blind al pinches him. "OW!" exclaims Deadpool.

"That awake enough for you! Now get us the hell out of here!" Al yells.

Then the HYDRA commander yells "Don't you dare oppose hydra! Cut off one head and two more shall-"

Then Deadpool cuts his head off. Deadpool smiles "I have always wanted to do that! I once asked Bob if he would mind me doing that and apparently he had this weird dislike of death which is fine with me cause that just means more death for me because death is sooo hot like ama-"

Then the first wave of hydra agents hit him. They shot at him but it didn't do much. Deadpool was having an amazing time slicing through useless minions. "I do love slicing through minions and saying the word minions." he continued to fight. "WOOHOO!" Deadpool shouted. "Really? WOOHOO is the best you can come up with?" Deadpool said to the empty air. "Hey i know exactly who i am talking to!"

Just then Blind al shouted "Lets get out of here before they bring in-" Something crashed through the wall. It was a giant robot with laser blasters and grenade launchers and machine guns and well, a lot.

"Cool! A giant robot with laser blasters." Deadpool said as he shot the last hydra agent in the head without taking his eyes off of the robot.

"Deadpool, lets go!" Shouted Blind al.

"Stop shouting at me!" Shouted Deadpool.

"Fine, but get me out of here." said Al. Deadpool ran over to blind Al and convieniantly for the plot line happened to activate his teleporter at the same time the laser hit them and therefore they're molecules got destroyed twice over and then reformed them somehow trasfering them to another dimension... somehow. "Why does this happen every time i'm with you?" Blind al asks as she falls on an person.

"Lighten up al, if you don't you might get even more warts." Deadpool said with fake awe and wide eyes.

"This better not be the past because i am not dressing up as a grandmother or aunt or whatever she was again."

"I don't think we have to worry about being in the past."

"And why is that Einsein?"

"Well the sports car that just flew past us would seem to indicate non-past type thingys."

"I knew i should have never asked you to help."

"Oh, you would rather be swimming in tight green uniforms? Which, normally i wouldn't mind but they all seem to be guys and that is seriously creepy if you think about it. I mean not that i think about it or anything but-"

"ugh." the person Al landed on says. Deadpool and Al look down and see a boy about 17 with plenty of bionic parts. Well, Deadpool sees him. "What happened?" the boy asks.

"We did not come from a different dimension and land on you." Deadpool says while shaking his head vigerously from side to side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay, 1 whole review so far (not that i expected this to get a bunch of comments). Here is another chapter. Also, why do people announce that its another chapter? i'm pretty sure people understand that its- Never mind.**_

The boy gets up and says to Al "Uh, right you didn't happen to see a huge guy with a little kid that had bat wings and a really pale girl did you?"

"Does it look like i've seen anything lately?" Al says.

"uh, no ma'am." he turns to the other person looks at his red and black spandex and asks "Are you a new meta?"

"Of course i am!" proclaims Deadpool. "Whats a meta?"

Cyborg sighs "look have you seen them or not?"

"I'm not telling until you tell me what a meta is." Deadpool declares with finality.

"Fine, a meta is someone with special powers." Cyborg explains.

"Oh, then yes and yes."

"What?" asks Cyborg confused.

"Yes i am a meta and yes i did see them."

"You did?! Where?!"

"I will tell you on one condition, you let me come with."

"Hey what about me?" Al asks.

"Fine." Cyborg says completely ignoring Al, he thought how bad could it be at worst they would end up losing the trial and he would be no worse off than he already was.

"They drove by here in a sports car."

"A SPORTS CAR!? What did it look like?"

"It was all white and had parts that were all technolgy-y."

"THE T-CAR!? THEY TAKE MY FREINDS AND MY CAR!?" tears ran down Cyborg's face in a cartoon style. "That little kid better not be eating fast food in my car again!"

A growl came from Deadpool's stomach. "Speaking of food, any good places to eat?"

"We have to get my car back first! oh, and my friends."

Al speaks up "What am i? Chopped liver!? I called you for a reason." She Says turning to Deadpool.

"So what's the lame reason they have come up with this time?" asks Deadpool.

She answers "You remember that i was the leader of the group you destroyed?"

"Yeah, that was badass but i was such a downer then."

"Well, that group was an enemy of HYDRA and it has recently been reforming and they think it was me."

Cyborg interrupts "Look, sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need to go."

"Hey you need to take me somewhere safe." Al says.

"Ok, i'll go after your friends and you take dusty somewhere safe." Deadpool says and teleported to the base that the car had stopped at before Cyborg could answer. "Hey how did i know where the car was?" Deadpool asks. You figured it would be important later in the story so you planted a tracker on it. "Yay! I'm smart in this story! ... Where are the boxes? Shouldn't there be a deprecating comment from the bold font voice? Hmm, oh well."

**DEADPOOl DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL**

Back at the side of the road Al grumbled beneath her breath and then said "Well i guess it's just you and me tin man." when he didn't answer she asked "Hello? Hello? Tin man? DEADPOOL!" she screamed at an empty road.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Insert intro that nobody cares about here.**_

At the Hive the rest of the titan's were tied to chair's specific to they're powers. Starfire was the first to wake up because of her alien physiology. she looked around at her friends and the bright yellow room. "Friends you must awaken. It appears that we are in the hive but they are using mad mod's technology."

"Yes, it would certainly appear that way. Possibly because it is that way." says brother blood as he steps from the shadows.

Robin growled "What do you want with us?"

"To teach my children. I don't think that the live training is quite live enough."

Suddenly a man in red and black runs in from a hallway. "So your gonna die for they're learning? how dedicated." says Deadpool.

"What do you think your doing?" brother Blood asks as Deadpool pulls out his katanas.

"Kicking your ass." Deadpool slashs at Blood and he dodges it but is surprised by Deadpools speed. Blood punchs and kicks and Deadpool dodges all of them. "Woah, almost got me if i was a few miles to the left."

"Shut up." answers Blood. Blood hits Deadpool in the stomach and then in the head and Deadpool started to fall but Blood snapped his neck before he hit the ground. The titans stared at the man who had died trying to save them when they hadn't even known him "Who was that? One of your friends?" asks Blood.

"Well not yet but saving they're butt's will be worth something i'm sure, hopefully something green and beginning with an M.O.N.E.Y" says Deadpool as he gets back to his feat. Blood and the rest of the titans stare with they're mouths wide open.

"What?" asks Robin.

"How?" asks Raven.

"What just happened?" asks Beastboy.

Starfire says "i have seen many species of regenerative aliens but never a earthling."

"You should be dead." Growls Blood.

"Trade marked healing factor, better than crazy glue." Deadpool smirks beneath his mask.

"Come and deal with this fool." Blood says into his communicator. Suddenly six teens come out of the door.

"Go hive five!" Jinx yells.

"Wait, aren't there six of you?" asks Deadpool confused. Suddenly the six teens start attacking him. One of them appears behind him and tries for a punch but Deadpool throws him at the pink wave Jinx sent for him but he dissapears before it hits him and it hits the ground instead. "Ha, you mis-" is all Deadpool gets out before the ground explodes and lots of it falls on him.

"Ha, too easy. I can't believe Blood couldn't handle him on his own." says gizmo.

"Yeah, this guy was a joke." Said Billy Numerous.

"Hey, speaking of Blood where did he go with the titans?" asks See-more.

Then a hand holding a grenade in the air bursts from the ground. "Of course you know this means war." says the muffled voice of Deadpool. He throws it at the feet of the kids and they start to run when BOOM! The explosion hits mammoth full on and he is blown on top of the rest except the Kyd Wykyd who is nowhere to be seen. Deadpool gets up from the pile of ground and walks over to the toppled villains.

Gizmo screams "you could have killed us you crazy butt munch!"

"But i didn't." counters Deadpool. He goes around to Jinx. "Hey sugar shorts."

Jinx shouts "my name is Jinx."

"Yeah, whatever Minx, where did your boss take the kids playing dress up?"

"It is Jinx!" she screams shrilly trying to unpin her arms.

"Ow, no need to break my eardrums. Just tell me where the mini-heroes are."

"Mini-heroes?"

"Yeah, the ones with your boss."

"I know your talking about the Teen Titans but the thing is you look about as old as they are."

"It must be my girlish figure." Deadpool says and then he takes off his mask. Jinx's eyes widen, she gasps and she colors slightly. "Yeah, this isn't the face of a teen."

"um, yeah it is." answers Jinx.

_**Wow, what a twist!**_

**Not really.**

_**Wait, bold font voice? What are you doing**__**here? **_

_Where else are we supposed to go?__**Hmm, anywhere but here, Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**We have taken over this story now.**

_Grimbutnotalways is a little tied up at the moment so we figured we can post a chapter._

**_MMGGHH!_**

**Shhh, struggling agianst the power of the duct tape is useless.**

_Now onto the story._

"what?" asks Deadpool bewildered.

There is an explosion then Cyborg comes through the smoke panting. "Why didn't you teleport me too!? I had to catch a ride here. Do you know how hard that is man?"

Deadpool ignoring the fact that Cyborg had to catch a ride asks "What does my face look like?"

"Not nearly as bad as it will look after this." he pulls back his fist and punches Deadpool.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For leaving me at the side of the rode to take care of your grandma."

"Oh, that." They both looked over to see that the remaining five kids of the hive five (which was really six) were gone. "Well, what a bummer."

"We need to find my friends. Also, i never caught your name?"

"You don't know me?" asks Deadpool as he pulls his mask back on.

"uh, no."

"I'm Deadpool beyoch. Who're you?"

"Cyborg, of the Teen Titans."

"And i am Robin." Says the kid in green, red and yellow who looked like they're leader now freed. "This is Beastboy," he said pointing to a skinny green kid. "This is Raven" this time pointing to a girl in a blue cloak with really pale skin.

Deadpool interjected here "You guys do know about tanning salons don't you?"

Beastboy laughed "Ha, Ha he's kind of funny." and Raven growled while fire burned in her eyes.

"This is Starfire." Robin pointed to a skinny girl wearing a rather reavaling purple outfit. "We are the Teen Titans and we would be honored if you would join us as an honorary Titan." Robin finished.

Deadpool stared with his mouth wide open. That girl was hot and now that he was only seventeen... "wait a minute Rob. This guy left me at the side of the road to go after you." Interjects Cyborg.

"So he'll learn to work with a team." answers Robin.

Deadpool says "Absolutely i'll join your team. I am a meta after all."

Cyborg sighs "How did you escape any way?"

Beastboy jumps in here "There was this guy that looked like the grim reaper and he totally kicked butt."

Raven adds with a little blush "He was very skilled."

"Raven's got a boyfriend." taunts Beastboy. Raven growls and Beastboy runs from her while she chases him.

Starfire then adds "I do not understand Raven has no boyfriend?"

Robin says "guys stop, we have to start from the beginning! We need to get out of here first." The group retires to Titans tower. "Okay, now we can tell what happened to us in safety."  
"oohh. Storytime." says Deadpool as he sits down.

Robin continues "Blood dropped us from our chairs into arenas with in training students. In my arena there was a man with thorns wrapped around his body. He shot thorns at me and i dodged them but they just kept coming. I was getting tired when out of nowhere this guy in all black with a black hood that covered his face jumped through the hole and began spinning his scythe so rapidly it broke all the thorns coming at him. Once he reached the guy he knocked his legs out from under him and slammed his head against the ground hard enough to knock him out but not cause any permanant damage. I rubbed my eyes and he had gone, i thought he was a halusination but then the rest of the Titans said something similar. The only other person that can disappear like that is Batman"

"Ohh, ohh, me next" said Beastboy impataintly. "I fell and i saw this guy who could turn into items, like that time we were in mumbo's hat. I fought bravely and didn't need any help." The others glared at him. "Okay, maybe a little help was needed. Anyway grim reaper dude just jumps down and sticks item guy with C4 then gets me to cover and blows a hole in the steel wall the guy had become. Then the guy shifted to regular human form and he was all in one piece but knocked out. I turned around to thank grim reaper dude but he disappeared."

"I shall share my tale next." said Starfire. "I was dropped into a room similar to what Robin and Beastboy described but with a girl. She had a clear skin and fire in her veins. It was a distressing sight. She fired the explosives at an alarming rate. They were even more powerful than my starbolts. I flew as fast as i could and dodged most of the explosives but one of them was close to me which knocked me off balance and i fell. Then the most interesting man that Robin and Beastboy described dropped in and used the blunt end of his scythe to render her unconsious. I was amazed by how easily he had dealt with her and so i flew to greet him but he ducked under me and when i turned to look again he was gone."

"Why can't you make me that skilled?" asked Deadpool to nobody in particular.

Robin started "Umm, we might be able to if-"

"Not you the writer."

The titans exchanged nervous glances. Maybe they had extended they're friendship too easily. "Anyway, i suppose there is no getting out of telling my side of the story." Raven said. "So i dropped fought someone and that one guy helped and dissapeared." She said in a hurry.

"Umm, I don't know about you guys but i was lookin' for a little more detail." Deadpool says.

"Yeah Raven, whats up?" asks Robin.

"Well... there is a lot to it." Raven replies.

"Raven is this about trigon again?" Cyborg asks worriedly.

"No. Well, not really. When i fell there was this boy in a red cloak and he had the same power as me except his spirit was red. He could've been my brother if i had had one. He was angrier all the time and you know how dangerous that can be for someone like me." There were nods all around except for Deadpool who was now playing a racing game with Beastboy. "He was winning. Where i had been taught to keep my powers in check he was doing nothing to stop them at all. He broke every shield i put up. Then this Grim guy came up behind him and stuck a syringe in his neck and it was over just like that. My copycat was knocked out. Then he came up to me and said 'Be safe.' and then he was gone." She said this last part almost with emotion.

"Raven and grim reaper dude sittin' in a tree-" and that was as far as beastboy got out before the sofa flipped and he was on the floor with Deadpool.

"Hey! I was about to beat the high score!" Shouted Deadpool.

"Raven calm down. It sounds like the next step is to find this guy if we can and then find out what the hive is up to. We should go in groups." said Robin.

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! HMMMP MMMM!**_

_Should we let him out?_

**Nah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're baaack. **

_Sorry about the longer wait but somebody forgot the no escaping rule._

**_HMMMP MMMHHH!_**

**To the story!**

Deadpool iterupts "Exelent idea traffic light dude! I'll go with Starfire and you can... do whatever." He then proceeded to grab Stars hand and jump out a window. Robins mouth was wide open and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Well that was sudden." commented Raven.

Robin finally recovered and said "Cy you go with Beastboy and i'll go with Raven. Lets go."

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

When Deadpool had first jumped out the window with Star he had told her that searching the hive would produce the most results because he was likely one of the students there. She had been surprised by the unexpected intelegence of such a man. Now they were back at the Hive.

"Hey Starfire which planet are you from?" asks Deadpool.

Odd because this was the closest to intelegent conversation they had gotten since leaving the tower. "Tamaran." answers Starfire.

"Thats weird i could have sworn you were from the planet of heaven." said Deadpool. Starfire looks at him confused and then they hear other voices and Starfire flies them to a safe hiding place. Deadpool looks directly at her curvy... lips the entire time. Once the danger had passed they started to come up with a plan.

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

Meanwhile Beasboy and Cyborg were searching the city with Cyborg's scanner. As they were flying around Cyborg detected something way out of the ordinary. "Woah, BB set us down there." It was the other person he had found with Deadpool.

"Nice sensors Cy, you caught an old lady." said Beastboy.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Blind Al asked.

"I-" and that was all he got out before she slapped him across the human side of his face.

"Ha, dude, you just got slapped by an old lady." said Beastboy.

"Be quiet." says Al.

"yes ma'am." responds Bestboy.

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

The two birds on the other hand were using Raven's powers to track the guy down. "So Raven how do you know he is in this direction?" asked Robin.

"I just... There is so much emotion here." answered Raven. Robin nodded even though he didn't quite know how Ravens powers worked he sort of understood that they were greatly feeling motivated like Stars. He missed Starfire. Raven stopped at an abandon house that was decomposed and in a sad state. "Ahh." Raven said faintly as she started to fall.

"Raven! Are you okay?" asked Robin as he caught her in his arms.

"I'm fine. Its just, there is so much pain here." Then they went into the house trying to not make any noise. They went all through the house and to the backyard. They opened the door to the backyard and they saw that it had started raining while they went through the house. The grass was slick and the fence was hanging open. There was a boy on his knees facing so that they could only see his blue/black hair and he was holding an older woman looking at her and sobbing.

"Why?" the boy whispered and then the scene dissapeared. The boy was gone and the woman was as well, the grass was dry and the fence was rusted.

"What was that?" asked Robin.

"A vision that someone wanted us to see." answered Raven.

"That boy was him wasn't it?" said Robin remembering a very similar situation that had happened to him.

"Must have been him." said Raven.

"Can you track him?" asked Robin.

"No, he lead us here because he wanted us to see that and now i can't sense him." Answered Raven.

"You won't need to." says a voice from the shadows. Robin readies his staff and goes into a fighting position and Ravens eyes and hands glow with power. The figure steps from the shadows and they see it is the man in a black jacket and cargo pants with a black hood covering his face. "My name is Grim and i'm not here to hurt you, just to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" asks Raven.

"About an attack. An attack from another dimension and you needent worry it isn't Azarath."

"Then where is this attack comeing from?" asks Robin.

"Another earth called Marvel."

"Is it the entire dimension attacking?" asks Robin.

"No, just one group called HYDRA the many headed snake."

"How do you know all this?" asks Raven.

"Did you think you were the only one that escaped from Azarath, Raven? I know many things." This comment stopped both Raven and Robin in they're tracks.

"Your from Ravens home?" Asks Robin.

"Along with a few others who managed to escape." Raven and Robin look at each other remembering the guy she had fought in the red cloak.

When they looked back Grim was gone. Ravens heart fell and Robin was dissapionted. "Raven? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." she says with her same monotone voice even though she was clearly not fine. They got on they're com unit and shared what they had learned with everyone else and they found out a few things from the others as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**We've decided we need a look at what Deadpool was doing.**

_ Yeah, i mean does he even miss us?_

** Does he even know we're gone?**

**_ (Grim trying to sneak away)_**

** Quick, get him!******

Starfire was hiding in the ceiling and Deadpool was in the main room disguised as a man wearing yellow and blue spandex and a halfmask like Robin wore with his hologram. "Sup?"

"Who's the newbie?" asks Gizmo.

"You shouldn't talk about your team like that." laughs Deadpool.

"Grrr."

"Whats the matter kid? You need a machine to help you come up with a comeback too?"  
"Hehehehe." giggles Jinx and the rest of the team just laughs out loud.

"Whatever, we'll see who's laughing during training." says Gizmo.

"I'm sorry but i'm having trouble seeing with all the light bouncing off your head." Now everyone is openly laughing.

"My hair is shaved off because it interferes with my brain operated technology."

"Well i bet i could beat your brain operated technology any day."

"You looking for a fight?"

"No, but with goggles like those sitting around doing nothing all day i'm sure they must be looking for something to entertain them."

"The goggles look cool." defends Gizmo.

"I bet i could take down every single one of you at once."

"Your on." Down at the pit everyone gathered and Deadpool in his disguise sat on the floor playing a hand held game and looking bored.

Jinx came up to him and said "Look, you don't have to do this just to impress me. Telling off that little brat was impressive enough."

"Oh, come on all of you vs. me thats not fair, you should have more people on your side." Deadpool responded.

"Your insane. If you get out of this alive call me." she said as she handed him her number and walked away. Everyone gathered up and above Starfire looked for the man and did not find him. She was worried about her new friend Deadpool. There were quite a lot of people. When the fighting began it was chaos. Deadpool threw a few punches and then started teleporting around and generally kicking butt. Gizmo shot missiles at him and he teleported behind Mammoth and they hit him instead. He teleported and Mammoth fell down on five other people. Deadpool kept going like this until only him, Gizmo, Jinx, and Kyd Wykyd were left. See-more had been hit with one of Gizmo's stun beams and Billy Numerus had been one of the first knocked out by Deadpool so that he couldn't multiply. Gizmo began fireing one thing after another from his spider legs at him but he kept teleporting out of the way.

"Spider baby, spider baby, does whatever a spider baby does." Deadpool began to sing and this made Gizmo come after him directly which was a mistake because Deadpool teleported right in Gizmos face and said "Boo." and then knocked out the kid. Kyd Wykyd started teleporting just like Dedpool and they through punches and kicks while Jinx tried to hit the Disguised Deadpool without hitting her teammate. Finally Deadpool landed a punch and Kyd was down. "So how about coffee?" asked Deadpool.

"You haven't defeated everyone yet." said Jinx while smiling at him.

Deadpool turned off the imager and said "Sure, Minx. You think whatever you want." and with that he teleported back to Star and left Jinx starring with her mouth slightly open at the guy she thought she hated, then thought she liked, then had no idea what to think of him.

On they're way back to the tower Star asked "Why did you not just teleport to me when we knew he was not there?"

"It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun if i did and besides i think Jinx has it in her to be better than what she is." Deadpool responded. Yet another surprisingly intelegent statement from Deadpool.

Then they heard a huge explosion behind them and Starfire almost dropped Deadpool. "What?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, yeah. I set up a bunch of explosives in that place." said Deadpool.

"What of the others in the Hive?"

"I gave them plenty of warning." said Deadpool remembering the spray paint that he had used to draw a Deadpool sign and then an arrow to the bombs. "By the way Star you haven't happened to see any bold or italic font box's have you?"

"Umm, no." she answers. Then Raven and Robin reported that they had seen the guy and would tell them more upon arriving at the tower and Cy and BB had something important too.


	8. Chapter 8

"You and Deadpool can go screw each other for all i care." said Blind Al.

"But-" Cyborg started.

"I don't want to hear it." interupted Al.

"Your radiating dimensional particals." Cyborg finished.

Al sighed "Of course call Deadpool and end up in a different dimension."

"And ma'am is it just me or do you look younger since coming here?"

"How would i know? I've been blind my entire life."

"Let me take you back to the tower and maybe we can figure a way to get you back to your own dimension."

"Ma'am can i talk now?" asked Beastboy.

"Fine annoying little kid." said Al.

"I am not an expert on stuff but it looks like it also effects your aging prosses." said Beastboy.

"Well that explains how i walked all the way here." says Al conviniantly for me filling a plot hole. They were flying on Beastboy's back when they got the call from Robin.

"We have something important too." said Cyborg. Once they got to the tower they all met in the main room. They sat down and Robin delivered the news of the inter-dimensional attack.

"What? Those HYDRA jokers are actually trying something big?" asked Deadpool.

"What do you know about HYDRA?" asked Robin.

"Apparently our friend here is from a different dimension along with his friend." Cyborg answers.

"You mean Al?" Deadpool asks.

"Is Al the old lady who will slap you?" asks Beastboy.

"The very same." Answers Deadpool.

"Then yeah, Al" says Cyborg.

"So that was what you found." says Robin and Cyborg and Beastboy nod.

"Star what did you find?" asks Robin clearly sad he was not with her.

"Our new friend Deadpool was most wondrous. He disguised himself as a student and then challenged everyone to a fight just to see if the man was among them and when he was not he did a most gracious amount of the kicking of the butts and blew up they're base of home." All of the titans starred at the spot Deadpool was now snoring fast asleep.

"Thats... great." said Robin in a voice that said it was clearly not great.

"Him? He blew up the Hive? By himself?" asked Raven.

"Yes, it surprised me as well." said starfire.

"Well, i would say our next step would be to run the tests on Deadpool and Al." said Robin.

"I'm on it." said Cyborg as he picked up the snoring Deadpool and motioned for Al to follow. Then realizing his mistake called for her to follow him.

"Raven, see if you can find out more about Grim and the other people he mentioned from Azarath. Find out if they will help or if they will attack." Raven simply nodded and walked off. "Starfire, Beastboy your with me. We will try to warn as many people as possible to stay inside and to protect themselves as best they can."

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

Raven went into her room and started her chant "Azarath metrion zin-"

"Raven." said Grim from the shadows.

"What is it Jason?" Raven responded.

"How did you-?"

"Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are."

"Raven i- why are you so distant?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know full well why i care."

"I've got new friends now! I don't need you!" As she screamed her whole room became pitch black. Jason backed away but not out of fear. She could feel the pain she had inflicted.

"Right, you have other friends, better ones. I understand." he said and began to walk away while tears dripped down his hidden face.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you find me sooner?" emotion dripping into Ravens voice.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you would hate me."

"Why would i hate you?"

"Well... You were always so beautiful and amazing and now i'm..." he trials off into silence.

"What happened Jason?" she asks in the kindest way she had ever spoken.

"Well, as you know going into different dimensions isn't an easy thing. Me and my mother wanted out of Azarath and were willing to do whatever it took. My mother learned a new spell and we were so exited we tried it to soon. My mother died and i was scarred both on the inside." he strokes one of the scars on his face. "and outside." he finishes. "I thought of you every day in Azarath and here and dreamt of you every night, and if i could have stayed in those dreams i would have." Raven walked up to him and slowly pushed his hood back to reveal a scarred and burnt face. "Not exactly the pretty boy you used to date, huh." he said with a sad smile. and tears streaking down his face.

"No, You are just as good as you were in Azarath." said Raven and then they kissed with they're tears inter-mingling. It was a long, deep and passionate kiss that lasted a long time and when they part they were both smileing.

"I think thats the longest sentence you've ever said to me." said Jason looking deep into her eyes.

"Yep, you also have the same faults." she said jokingly.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Then Cyborg opened the door to see Raven and some other guy with they're arms wrapped around each other. Cyborg just staring at them with his mouth on the floor. No, literally his jaw dropped so far that it came off and fell to the floor.

"Get. out. now." growled Raven in a dangerous tone. Cyborg nodded, picked up his jaw and ran.

"Well, that was probably for the best. You have a job right?" asks Jason as he pulls his hood back up.

"Yes." mutters Raven angry that her reunion had been cut short.

"But i definetly wouldn't say no to continuing this later. I'll help look for people who will help with the situation. I don't have much magic but i am a good tracker."

"Just promise you'll come back." says Raven who is now showing emotion very openly.

"I promise." And then he is gone and it's almost like nothing ever happened except for the black and blue flowers on Ravens dresser. she picks one up and discovers it is from Azarath. Jason must have saved these for years.

_**Hurry up and figure out how to get Deadpool back so his voices return! Please!**_

_What have we told you about pleas for help? No one can hear you scream on the internet._

**HAHAHAHAH!**

_**AAHHHHH!**_


	9. Chapter 9

In the hospital room Cyborg had just come back and was fixing his jaw. "What happened?" asked Al.

"I would say that i was malfunctioning but both eyes saw it." says Cyborg.

Deadpool asked just waking up "Let me guess you saw Al naked and thought you were in a nightmare?"

"Shut up. I'm younger now anyway." says Al.

"I thought i saw Raven with a guy in her room." said Cyborg.

"That pale chick? Ha i wouldn't have thought she went outside enough to meet a guy." said Deadpool.

"Raven is cool but i never would have thought she would be with anyone." said Cyborg.

"Can we just get this done? I have an appointment with a hot doctor to get to." says Al.

Deadpool responds "Ahhhhh! Don't say that Al. It scares me. I can only imagine what the poor doctor has to go through."

**DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL**

Grim went through the streets looking for signs that someone from Azarath had passed here. He felt better than he had in years and he wasn't going to let anything stop him and Raven from being together. Then a man in a red cloak came through the ground, a man covered in thorns came from the shadows, a wall turned into a man, and a girl with flames in her veins blew through another wall.

The man in the red cloak spoke "You ruined our chances to be in the hive. So we got together and formed our own team. I suppose we should be thanking you-"

"Your welcome. bye." interrupted Grim. He throws a flash-bang and runs. He had taken all of them out sure but one at a time and stealthily this time they were together. The fire girl wasn't affected by the light so she ran after him.

She said "Burn! Hahaha."

"Thats your scary talk? You needed to be taught better." says Grim as he falls to the ground making the explosives she fired at him miss. He was up just as fast and he punched her and knocked her out. "Ow! That burns!" he said. The man who could be items turned into a monster truck and with the other two holding onto him began driving towards Grim. He rolled underneath the truck and set a fire on a cloth near the gas tank and dropped off the moving truck which hurt a lot but he didn't brake anything because he knew how to roll out of it. He stood up in time to see it blow up. He hoped that it had taken all of them out but then thorns shot out of the smoke and buried themselves in his shoulder. "AAAHHH!" Grim screamed. He got out his sword and twirled it with one hand to block the rest of the thorns coming at him. Then Red cloak teleported behind and threw a car at Grim. Grim rolled under it and sliced at Red cloak and Red cloak blocked them with shields that had spikes of red. Grim was furious. He was not going to let a couple of kids kill him when he had just gotten Raven back. He remembered his promise to her and planed to keep it. He was getting angrier with every slice. Grim dropped his sword and began to punch at the shields with his bare and now bloody hands. Red cloak was surprised by this and his shields weakened for a moment. A moment was all Grim needed and the shields broke and Grim punched Red cloak with his torn bloody knuckles over and over. Red cloak was beaten but not dead. Grim was glad but he needed medical attention and he knew it. Grim got up to walk to a hospital but a thorn came from nowhere and sliced the muscles in his legs. Grim fell to his knees and then the man covered in thorns stepped from the smoke and starred at Grim. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" The man simply stood and waited until Grim fainted. Raven was his last thought.

**DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL**

Back with Robin, Starfire and Beastboy things were going rather well after all if a Teen Titan is telling you to hide you had better hide. They were done within the hour. The police had helped them of course. Robin had told Beastboy to check how things were in the tower and if Cyborg had figured out how to send Deadpool and Al back while he and star searched the city for where the HYDRA agents would come from. Robin was flying. Of course Star was holding him but it still felt like flight. "Umm, Star." Robin began.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"You do know that your the most wonderful person i've ever met right?"

"Really?" said Starfire excitedly and began flying a bit faster.

Encouraged by her excitement Robin said "And the bravest, strongest and most pretty girl i've ever met too." Starfires eyes were sparkling and they were now soaring through the air.

"Robin, why do you say these things now?" asks Starfire.

"Well, because- because of Deadpool. You seemed to like him so much and he could do so much." said Robin.

Starfire began laughing "Hahahah! You were thinking i had the feelings for Deadpool?"

"Well... yeah." said Robin somberly.

"Trust me Robin you are the only one for which i feel." Starfire says becoming more somber as well. These words make him smile the most she had ever seen him smile. They landed on a nearby building and kissed. It was a bit awkward and stumbly but it was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. Then they tried it again and this time there was no awkwardness.

Robin began to say "Star... I- I think i-"

**DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL**

Raven was pacing in her room. She had lost track of Jason/Grim a half hour ago. This meant one of four things. #1 He was captured. #2 He doesn't want to be tracked by another empath. #3 He is ... dead. Tears started streaming down her face. #4 He doesn't want to be tracked by... Raven.

**DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL**

Grim was finally waking up. Thorns had dragged him to the house that Robin and Raven had been to earlier and patched him up. "What?" were the first word out of Grim's mouth. Thorns had left his team because they were weaker and stupider than him. "Why did you bandage me up?! What are you going to do!?" asked Grim. Thorns simply smiled not that Grim could see it through the thorns on his face but Thorns knew he would never tell him anything. Thorns could remember Grim from Azarath. He was Jason then. Thorns never liked Jason/Grim. Thorns thought that the most memorable thing about Grim was that he used to date Raven. "When i get out of here i'm going to beat you way worse than i did the first time." said Grim worrying what Raven would think. Would she think he had left her again? This worried him more than dieing, he would rather die than leave Raven again. Thorns ignored Grim's threat. Thorns was a demon well for the most part. Thorns was 75% demon. Raven was a pure halfblood. Halfbloods were valued and that was the goal for every demon. Half demon and half human. Grim was 25% demon if Thorns remembered correctly. Honestly Thorns thought that the more demon was in you the better. Thorns also thought that Raven was much to good for Grim even when he was Jason. Grim thought of Raven throughout this time even when Thorns began to torture Grim for fun he knew he would survive because he had made a promise to Raven and he couldn't break that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

When Beastboy got back to the tower it was in a horrible state. He ran inside. He saw Cyborg in front of Ravens room a wave of black blasting him back like a great wind. "Whats happening?!" Beastboy shouted.

"Raven is freaking out! I don't know why!" shouted Cyborg. When Beastboy managed to get to the door of Raven's room he could see that she wasn't angry at all even when lots of things were flying around her and she was pushing everyone away. She was crying. Not just tears, real sobbing on her knees.

Beastboy was surprised and sad because of this. "Raven it's me Beastboy! I'm sorry for whatever stupid prank i did that made you this way!" and suddenly it all stopped and everything fell to the ground.

"You didn't do anything Beastboy." Raven said with a tinge of sadness. "It was someone else who pulled this cruel prank." she said with anger and her window broke.

"Raven calm down." said Cyborg.

"I can't!" She screamed and a mirror flew and shattered on a wall. "I'm sorry." Raven whispered and then flew out her window. Beastboy started to follow but Cyborg put his hand on Beastboy's shoulder and shook his head.

Cyborg then told Beastboy about what he had seen in Ravens room. "What?! A guy in Ravens room? Are you sure she wasn't choking him?" asked Beasboy.

"I know BB but i'm guessing that the guy she liked dumped her or something cause that didn't come from nowhere." responded Cyborg.

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

As Robin was about to finish a burst of light came from the forest near Jump city. "What was that?" asked Robin instead.

Starfire started "Robin, could you maybe finish-"

"Later Starfire. We need to deal with this." Starfire hung her head dejectedly but nodded. Robin said "Titans assemble at the bridge and bring as many friends as you can we're going to need them." They saw the sea of green suits that had come here with a few giant robots. "They need to cross the bridge to get to the city. We need to hold them there." said Robin. Starfire nodded again and carried Robin to where the first HYDRA agents were. Starfire shot starbolts from the sky and took out some of the robots while Robin threw smoke pellets and took out lots of HYDRA footmen.

HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA

Raven flew away to the middle of the water. She could normally control her emotions very well but she had let her guard down because Grim could make her powers disconnect from her emotions. She felt angry at Grim and at herself for thinking he would keep his promise. "RAAAHH!" Raven screamed as she made a giant amount of water burst upwards. Raven needed to calm down. Raven took a deep breath and flew to the city where she proceeded to meditate. "Azarath metrion zinthos." muttered Raven. She was calm enough and so she flew up intending to go home but then she saw the mess on one of the streets and then she saw the HYDRA agents. She flew towered the HYDRA people and got angry again. Raven grew an extra two eyes and grew taller with tentacles of darkness flowing from underneath her. Raven thew cars and HYDRA robots to take out ten HYDRA people at a time. Robin and Starfire were surprised to see her so fast and in the state she was in but were to busy to worry about that at the time.

HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA

Cyborg and Beastboy were back at the tower trying to clean up. "Man i have never seen Raven like that. This guy is gonna get a fistful of what i think of him if he comes back." says Cyborg.

Beastboy started "Yeah, no kidding i don't care who this guy is i'm gonna-"

Then they were interrupted by the com link. "Titans assemble at the bridge and bring as many friends as you can we're going to need them." said Robin.

"BB you get Deadpool and get over there. I'll radio the honorary titans and titans east." said Cyborg. Beastboy nodded and ran to the hospital room.

"Deadpool, HYDRA is attacking!" screamed Beastboy.

"Yes! More useless minions to slice through!" said Deadpool excitedly. They ran for the front door and neither of them said it but it turned into a race. Deadpool was winning until Beastboy turned into a cheetah so Deadpool simply teleported to the bridge. "oh, ship." Deadpool said as he saw what was happening. with millions of HYDRA agents and lots of robots. Robin was taking people out left and right and Starfire was blasting people and robots that both fell. Raven had turned into a tentically thing and took out lots of people. Beastboy arrived and went right into the fight becoming a t-rex and kicking a robot over. "Leeeerooooyyy Jenkins!" shouted Deadpool as he went into the fray.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorns smiled as Grim bled all over. "I will not let you do anything to keep me from Raven!" Grim screamed as he pulled one last time at the ropes binding him and they broke. Thorns smiled at this and shot at Grim's leg but suddenly Grim wasn't there. Thorns looked all around but he was nowhere. Grim was on the street running through the city. He didn't have much magic but he healed fast and he could separate Ravens powers from her emotions. Grim's cuts were already healing. He was going to the titan's tower but then he heard the fight from the bridge and had an idea. "Hey, Thorns you couldn't catch me if you tried. Even if you had all of you're team and the hive." Grim ran and laughed and left him behind to fight and hopefully find Raven. He got to the Bridge and saw that Robin, Deadpool, Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven were fighting but getting overrun by shear numbers. He stepped in here punching and kicking at anyone who came near.

HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA

Thorns was angry at Grims taunt. Thorns walked to the rest of his fallen team and healed them. Red cloak and Burn wanted to go after Grim. Thorns held out his arms. "What? Why not?" asked Burn.

Tool said "Because we need more help. The Hive." and Thorns nodded in agreement.

"We don't need them!" shouted Red cloak. Burn, Thorns, and tool looked at him. "Okay we might need a little help." conceded Red cloak. Thorns smiled as Red cloak teleported them to the Hive. They were surprised to see only the people and a pile of rubble.

Jinx muttered "That bastard. I'm gonna kill him. Cost me my dignity and home. Stupid."

Then Brother blood appeared. "We are launching an attack on the titans! They will not expect us to attack after what they have done to our base. We are going to win and who knows we might even get a free base out of it." he said with a smile. Then he led them against the tower and none questioned him. Thorns smiled and thought well, Grim challenge accepted.

HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA

Back at the bridge only Deadpool and Starfire were left standing. Raven had calmed down when Grim had told her what happened. When Grim had finally been beaten Raven had swiped all HYDRA agents away and put up a healing bubble. Beastboy had gone down next because there were several robots that took him down. Deadpool had teleported in and grabbed Beastboy and teleported out again. Deadpool had never felt better. He actually felt like a real hero and he fit in. When Robin had been overrun Starfire had gone berserk and rescued him. Deadpool knew then that he could never take away from they're love and said "Awwww, Stary loves the traffic light." He started to remember Vanassa and quickly stopped. Deadpool fought and fought even when he had been killed many times.

Then from nowhere Cyborg had shouted "Titans go!" and then a blast of water swept many HYDRA people off the bridge. Then Every other titan started fighting. Argent was helping starfire from the sky along with Bumble Bee. Speedy was shooting arrow after arrow into the robots. Aqualad stayed in the water where he would be of most use. Jerico jumped from HYDRA agent to HYDRA agent making each one jump into the water before going to the next one. Mas y Menos were moving up and down the crowds pushing HYDRA agents off. Kid flash was doing the same on the other side. Wildabeast, Ganuck and kole, and Hotshot formed a group that barged into the center and drew attention away from the other titans. Then a portal opened and Deadpool pushed a HYDRA agent through just to see what would happen. Herold came from the portal and started push HYDRA people through portals. Bushido was kicking the agents and slicing the robots. There were so many titans and Deadpool was fighting among them. Sure he had lost the boxes but maybe that wasn't so bad. For once Deadpool felt that he belonged. He had never belonged before. Not at weapon-x, not in the x-men, not in the avengers, not even with Vanassa. Then things started turning around. First a robot knocked out Mas y Menos, then Speedy ran out of arrows. They finally took down Ganuck and kole. Starfire had fallen finally and argent was down too. Jerico had been knocked out by one of the smarter HYDRA agents. Speedy was taken out by a robot. Wildabeast was knocked out and Deadpool teleported both him, Ganuck and kole. Then he went back for Hot shot. Bushido was overrun by grunts but Robin and Grim had been healed to the point where they could fight again. "How many people do they have?!" asked Kid flash.

"Umm, a lot?" answered Deadpool. Then the titans heard marching.

"What is it now?" asked Raven.

Grim smiled and said "Reinforcements." Then the entire Hive academy came down fighting surprisingly well with the remaining titans. Brother Blood and Gizmo were fighting beside Cyborg.

Gizmo started messing with Cyborg's system. "Hey what are you doing to my system.?!" asked Cyborg in alarm.

"Giving it an upgrade you dumb snot brained hunk a' junk." answered Gizmo. Kid flash was carrying Jinx around while she cast hexs.

Then Kid flash set her down and said "I bet i could take out more than you can."

Jinx answered "Your on." Kyd and Deadpool were teleporting together punching and kicking. One talking for both of them. You guess which one. Mammoth and Bumble Bee were fighting together. See-more and Robin were fighting together. Thorns and Grim were back to back. Burn and hotshot kept helping each other. Raven and Red cloak were fighting in a complimentary style. They were winning. Finally they were starting to push back HYDRA. The fighting stopped compleatly soon after the Hive showed up. Robin and Blood agreed to give each other time to heal up and they parted. Well, most of them parted. Jinx, Burn, and Red cloak decided to stay with the titans. They all headed back to the tower to DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

Back at the tower everyone was talking and laughing. Raven walked up to Grim and said "I was thinking, this party is very crowded. Why not go somewhere more private?"

Grim immiadiatly says "I think that would be a great idea." but then added with a smile "Just remember to lock the door this time, huh."

Raven smiled but then became more serious and said "I thought you weren't coming back."

Grim said "I never make promises that i can't keep."

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were practicing the kiss they shared on the roof. Starfire asked "Robin what were you about to say on the roof?"

Robin answered without hesitation "Starfire i love you."

Burn and Hot shot were talking too. They were making horrible puns. Burn said "You were pretty 'hot' out there. hahaha."

Hot shot replied "You seemed to have a very 'explosive' temper."

Red cloak was actually having a good time and talking. since he hadn't been taught to control his emotions he broke some things but did a well enough job of not breaking anything important.

Deadpool for once was quite and smiling content with just watching.

Jinx came over to where he was sitting and said "I think i'd like to get that coffee now."

Deadpool just smiled and said "They did tell you that i was from a different dimension didn't they?"

"You could still stay. You helped us."

Deadpool thought of Vanassa and how much this girl reminded him of her. "I don't think i can stay."

"Why not?" asked Jinx.

"Well mostly cause the writer of this fanfiction wants to end it soon but also because i don't belong here." Jinx looked a bit confused but nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, Minx, don't forget that you are capable of so much. You'll find someone else and hopefully he'll be from your dimension." another one of the surprisingly smart things Deadpool has said.

Then Jinx smiled and turned away only to find Kid flash standing in front of her. "So whats your name?" he asks.

DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL DEADPOOL

Cyborg had made a machine to send Deadpool and Al back. "Deadpool, thanks for your help." said Robin. Everyone else thought he was talking about the invasion but Deadpool knew the help was with Starfire's and Robin's relationship. Deadpool waved good-bye to his friends and they waved to him.

Al said "Enough with the googoo eyes lets go." and pushed Deadpool through the machine and then went through herself. After they were gone the titans felt a little empty and it was quite. They all went back to they're places except Grim who stayed at the tower with Raven. Burn, and Red cloak went to the titans west, and Jinx went with Kid Flash. Deadpool and Al went they're separate ways and with HYDRA crippled Al wouldn't have to worry. Deadpool went back to being a reject. **PFFT, Deadpool never stopped being a reject.** "It's nice to have you guys back." _You sound sad._ **I think you need to shoot yourself in the head again.** _ I second that._ "Good idea." Deadpool shot himself. **Thats for being glad we were gone.** _Yeah what he said._

_**Thank god. They finally went back. Review for what i should do next if you want.**_


End file.
